Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~
|released = March 28, 2018 |start = November 27, 2017 |end = December 3, 2017 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017) |Next1 = Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ (2018)}} Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ (一枚のチケット～ビートルズがやってくる～; One Ticket ~The Beatles Are Coming~) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Yajima Maimi as the lead. It is based on the real life story of concert promoter Nagashima Tatsuji. The musical ran from November 27 to December 3, 2017 at Kinokuniya Southern Theater TAKASHIMAYA. The DVD was released on March 28, 2018. Synopsis Nowadays concerts are often held at Nippon Budokan, But until Showa Year 41 (1966) it was considered a sacred location for martial arts, and it would never be lent to singers, much less foreign celebrities. It was The Beatles who came from the United Kingdom and broke that rule. The Beatles created a huge sensation in Japan and became a social phenomenon that would rewrite parts of Japanese history. High school girls eagerly awaited a Beatles concert. However, parents and teachers' negative view of rock music prohibited them from going to the concert. If you went, you might have been expelled. In addition, the police agency in charge of security refused to let The Beatles come. There was a single promoter who took responsibility for people's conflict. His name would later be left in history as "the Japanese man who invited The Beatles". This production depicts a moving story of society in those times from three points of view. Cast *Yajima Maimi as Nagashima Tatsuji (永島達司) (Lead role), the president of Kyodo Kikaku *Shimizu Saki as Ichiyanagi Midori (一柳みどり), an English teacher and assistant homeroom teacher at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou ;From Hello! Project *Takase Kurumi as Kawarasaki Yuri (河原崎ユリ), a 3rd year student at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou *Kiyono Momohime as Takanabe Ayako (高鍋礼子), a 3rd year student at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou ;From Engeki Joshibu * as Minegishi Misako (峰岸美佐子), a 3rd year student at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou * as Nakajo Yuko (中条祐子), a 3rd year student at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou ;Others *Shiotsuki Shuu as Okochi Katsuki (大河内克己), the director-general police inspector of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Special Security for The Beatles *Nishikawa Misaki as Mikami Kazuko (三上和子), Nagashima's subordinate *Musha Mayu as Ohata Yoshinori (大畑良徳), a political commentator *Kyan Chiaki as Nakao Yuichi (中尾勇一), Nagashima's subordinate *Ueno Natsuhi as Wakana Shintaro (若菜真太郎), a homeroom teacher at Jiyuu no Mori Koukou *Fukunaga Marika as Hosoi Shinnosuke (細井真之介), a political commentator *Emoto Junko as Matsutaro Shoriki (正力松太郎), the owner of Yomiuri Shimbun and the president Nippon Budokan Crew *Script: Shimizu Yuki *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Singing Instructor: Niira Etsuko *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) DVD Tracklist #Prologue (プロローグ) #Rainichi Made Ato 3kagetsu (来日まで あと3ヶ月; 3 Months Before Their Arrival in Japan) #Rainichi Made Ato 1kagetsu (来日まで あと1ヶ月; 1 Month Before Their Arrival in Japan) #Rainichi Made Ato 9nichi (来日まで あと9日; 9 Days Before Their Arrival in Japan) #Kouen Toujitsu (公演当日; The Day of the Concert) Trivia *This was the first Engeki Joshibu musical to feature Yajima Maimi and her first theatrical production since 2013, when she starred in Taklamakan. It was also Shimizu Saki's first theatrical production since Sengoku Jieitai in 2014. Videos 演劇女子部『一枚のチケット～ビートルズがやって来る～』予告|Ticket Sale Announcement Gallery IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru-promobackside.jpg YajimaMaimi-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Yajima Maimi YajimaMaimi-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru2.jpg YajimaMaimi-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru3.jpg ShimizuSaki-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Shimizu Saki TakaseKurumi-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Takase Kurumi KiyonoMomohime-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Kiyono Momohime OnodaAyasa-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Onoda Ayasa IshiiAnna-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Ishii Anna ShiotsukiShuu-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Shiotsuki Shuu NishikawaMisaki-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Nishikawa Misaki MushaMayu-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Musha Mayu KyanChiaki-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Kyan Chiaki UenoNatsuhi-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Ueno Natsuhi FukunagaMarika-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Fukunaga Marika EmotoJunko-IchimainoTicketBeatlesgaYattekuru.png|Emoto Junko External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project, Gekijyo *Goods *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Musicals Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Yajima Maimi Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Shimizu Saki Category:2018 DVDs